The Other Side
by GabrielaHP
Summary: Max and Alec meet up at Crash and things change from there....WIP...Updated with chapter 4!
1. Crash

Title: The Other Side

Written by: Gabriela

Summary: Max and Alec meet up at Crash and things start to change between them

Rated: PG-13

A/N: *~*~*~*~*~ means that the story is now being told from the point of view of a different person…it's pretty simple to figure out who it is….

I look around the fairly big club, searching for any familiar faces. I glance to my right and see a hot, leggy brunette headed straight for me. I take a closer look as she approaches. Oh, this is just great…

"Hi, Andy," she says in her immature, ditzy voice. She bats her eyes at me and puts an arm around my neck.

"Actually, it's Alec," I reply removing her arm from my neck. "And hello to you, Marina." She gives me a pout at removing her arm, but tonight I don't care. Normally I would have been more than happy to get "better acquainted" with Marina, but tonight she doesn't appeal to me at all.

I turn away from her back to the bar and she walks away pouting. "Barkeep," I bark and another drink is put in front of me. I look around Crash once again and my eyes are drawn to the door as it is slammed open. 'Oh, this night just keeps getting better and better,' I think as I see who it is.

"Hiya, Max," I say chipperly, noticing the scowl on her face. 

"Shut up, Alec. I don't need your attitude tonight." She snaps back at me. "Beer!" she snaps at the bar tender and he quickly places one in front of her. I watch silently as she grabs it up and downs the beer. I see the bar tender watching her also.

"She's a big drinker," I say in explanation. Max jerks her head towards me with a glare. I hold up my hands and say, "all right. I'm gone." Laying some money on the counter, I grab my jacket off the barstool and turn to head out.

"Alec, wait." I hear Max say so I stop and silently turn around. I look at her without saying anything. She looks down at her empty beer bottle and says, "You don't have to leave. "

A smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. I make my way back over to the bar. "So, Maxie, what's up?" I ask as I sit down and motion for another drink. I study her as she replies.

"Nothing. Just wanted a night out," she shrugs her shoulders and motions for another beer.

"All right. If you wanna sit there and lie through your teeth, it's not my problem." I glance at her as she thinks this over. "Come on, Max. What's up?"

She hesitates a moment before speaking. "It's Logan," she glances sharply at me when I let out an annoyed sigh. "What? What was that sigh for?"

"Well, Max. It just seems that a lot of your problems center around Logan."

"Wrong, Alec. All of my problems center around you because you cause all my problems. Let's see…the virus w/ Logan—"

I nod my head and interrupt her. "Yeah, all right, Max. You go ahead and blame me for every single one of your problems. I'm outta here." I once again grab my jacket, lay money on the counter, and head for the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I think over what Alec just said. This whole Logan thing really isn't his fault. I turn to tell him to come back, but the door has just shut. I motion to the bartender and go to the door. I open it and the cool night air hits my face. I spot Alec walking away. "Alec, wait. Look, I didn't mean to blame you for my problem with Logan." He turns around to look at me. I look down and continue, "Can you come back in?" This is definitely not the usual way I interact with Alec, but tonight I need someone to talk to. Alec brings me out of my reverie by asking the one think I wished he wouldn't. 

"Max, why do you want me to come back in, really?" He looks at me and cocks his eyebrow in that annoying way he does. Instead of beating around the bush, I decide to just tell him the truth.

"I just need someone to talk to."

Apparently satisfied with my answer, he nods and comes to where I am standing. He opens the door to Crash and holds it open for me. I go in, and move towards the bar, but I feel a hand on my arm.

"Max, how about we go in the backroom and play some foosball or pool?" Alec says nodding his head toward the backroom. I nod, grab up my jacket, and lay some money on the counter for my beers. I folow him and he starts racking the balls for a game of pool. He finishes and grabs a pool stick off the wall. He tosses me one and gestures for me to break. I do and two balls go in. Alec nods appreciatively and after I miss, he steps up to take his turn. I step back and watch. He leans over the pool table and I can't help but smile at what I see. Damn, he looks good. I shake my head and feel my eyes go wide as I realize what I just thought. This is Alec. Annoying, pesky Alec. Looks-so-hot-in-jeans and a T-shirt Alec. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm just about to take my turn when I feel eyes on me. Going into X-5 mode, I look casually around, but I see no one besides Max. I shoot and knock a ball in. 

"nice," Max says and I give her a grin. I step back after missing to let her take her turn. I watch silently as she aims and totally misses all of the balls. There's something up with Max, but I can't tell what. I can sense something though. As she moves back from the pool table, she takes off her shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. I draw in my breath as I realize what's wrong. Max is in heat. Dammit, I should have realized earlier and gotten her back to her place. 

Chills run up and down my spine as I feel Max's hands on my shoulders. "So are you gonna go or what?" She brings her head over my shoulder to see my face. I clear my throat and stammer a reply.

"Uh, Max. I think maybe I should go back to my place….and, and you go back to yours." I start to pull away from her grasp. I walk towards the opposite side of the pool table. Max begins to follow me. She circles and her eyes flash. I can't help but think of her as a predator stalking her prey. I go around the side of the pool table and over to the chair with my jacket on it. I grab it and head out to the main area of Crash saying, "See ya, Max." 

I get to the door and step into the cool iar. I walk down the street thinking about Max. I wonder if she realizes that she is in heat yet. My ears perk up as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and am instantly thrown flat against a nearby building. I open my eyes and see Max walking towards me. She gets closer and closer, her eyes holding that predatory look.

She stares into my eyes as she quietly says, "Never turn your back on me, Alec." She lunges at me. Her mouth attacks mine and for a moment I can't breathe. Her mouth moves down, leaving my lips hot. She traces my jaw line with kisses and works down my neck. When I feel her hands pull my shirt up, I open my eyes and roughly grab Max's arms. I push her away. 

"Max! Max, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Her eyes fly open and she stares at me, breathing hard. I stare back silently, breathing equally as heavy. "Max-" I start to talk, but she turns away from me and takes off running. I collapse against the wall still breathing heavily. God, it took so much to push her away. 

TBC: Please review-this is my first DA story and I kind want to know if people like it or don't or just what they think….constructive criticism is useful, and flames aren't…thanks a lot…btw…I will post the next chapter whether I get a lot of reviews or not…I really hate it when authors say, "the more reviews I get, the faster I write"….anyway, thanks a lotJ 


	2. Work

Title: The Other Side, Chapter 2: Work

AN: *~*~ means that the story is now being told from a different point of view

Also, I'm really sorry it took this long to get this second chapter posted…a lot has been going on. Anyway…I hope you all enjoyJ

I don't know where to go. I can't go to Original Cindy…she would say it's all right that Alec and I – no, I am not even going to say it. And like I can go to Logan. I can't even go back to Crash. Not with Alec there anyway. But I can't keep riding around. I remember what happened last time I did that. Rafer happened.

            I decide to just go to my place. As soon as I get there I take an ice-cold bath. I can feel that tonight will be the worst and as long as I survive tonight, I'll be okay. I decide to stay inside with Original Cindy as my keeper. I survive the night and wake up the next morning feeling calm. The worst is over. 

            "What's up, boo?" Cindy asks as I come out of my bedroom. "You still trippin'?"

            "I think the situation is pretty much chilled," I say as I get some juice from the fridge.

            "So you think you can make it through work without jumpin' Alec?" 

            I make a face and roll my eyes as I head back to my room, but I think about what she said. Last night I got a taste of Alec…and it was good. That's what scares me. After Rafer and I hit it I hadn't liked it. But with Alec it's different.

            Oh, I so do not want to go in to work and face Alec. Everything's going to be all weird and awkward…and I hate awkwardness. I'll just have to focus on the job I am there to do…delivering packages. Maybe I should get there early so I can head out before Alec gets there. I head out of my room. 

            "See ya," I say as I put my jacket on and grab my bag.

            "Where you goin'," Cindy asks. 

            "Just headin' to work early," I shrug.

            "Oh…I see. You wanna get out on runs before your boy gets there." She nods knowingly.

            "He's not my boy," I reply. "And I don't really care whether I see him or not". I turn around and head for work before I have to deal with OC seeing through my completely obvious lie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            My boo's tripping. There is something going on between her and Alec even if she don't know it. Like when Alec was having a hard time awhile back. Max cared even if she didn't realize that she cared he was so spun. That night at Crash I had watched them. He had acted tough, shrugged her off like he didn't care about anything. He was jerkish toward Max, but she brought that on herself. But my girl didn't give up or get angry when he pulled away from her touch. That was the big clincher. She put her hand on his shoulder at Crash, an act of comfort, from the heart. He pulled away with a harsh comment, and normally Max would have just snapped back and gotten mad. But my girl kept her head…for him. I know about love and Max wouldn't have done that if she didn't feel for Alec. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Bip, bip, bip! C'mon people…let's go! Lots of lonely packages today!" Normal yells to get people going. Nobody moves. With a quick glance around Jam Pony, I get up and walk over to him. "Here Normal, I'll take some," I offer. I want to get out before Max comes. That's all I need now.

            "No, no. I've got other plans for you, mister," Normal shakes his head and tosses a package to one of the others. "1216 Ronhill Road!"

            "Well, well, well…look who decided to show up, and early even!" Normal says as he looks over my shoulder. I whip around to see Max walking in. She stops in her tracks as her eyes land on me. Our eyes lock and we stand there watching each other. 

            Oblivious to what's going on, Normal continues babbling. "Now hold it right there missy miss. Don't you go far."

            I stare into Max's eyes and she looks down, away from me. She walks forward, but Normal interrupts her. "Now just a minute, Max! You're working Sector 12 today…you and Alec."

            Max's eyes go wide and she looks from me to Normal and back to me. "I can work Sector 12 myself," she replies quickly, the panicked look fading from her eyes and face. 

            "Nonsense! I'm not going to have just one of my workers going to Sector 12 to get beat up. That's a lawsuit just waiting to happen. Strength in numbers! Now get your packages and get going," he scowls at us as he goes to "bip, bip, bip" someone else around. Max walks past me gingerly to the counter to start loading packages in her bag. I come over to do the same and I feel her stiffen beside me. I wonder if she is still in heat. I can't sense it, but I definitely feel awkwardness. I don't know what to say so I sling my bag on my shoulder and grab my bike. I stand there and wait until Max has gotten her bike and we both stroll out.

            It's a long ride to Sector 12 and by the time we get there it is cloudy. After we deliver the first few packages, the tension between us has lessened. By the time we get deliver the last package it is almost gone. We begin to head back.

            "Alec," Max says suddenly. She looks hesitant as she goes on. "I'm sorry. About last night I mean."

            "Max, it's all right. No biggie." I shrug my shoulders. Now with that awkward moment behind us we're back to normal. Ever since that deal w/ Berrisford Max and I have been civil to each other. 

*~*~*~*~*

The problem with being out of heat is that I know when I'm attracted to someone it's just my hormones revving up. At least when I'm in heat I know I don't really like the people I flirt with. Now that my heat phase is basically over I'm more worried than when I was in heat. I have to deal with the fact that I like someone. That someone happens to be Alec. But now I can't act natural around him. It's like when I first started liking Logan. The dinner we had before Zack called when he escaped Manticore was so strained and awkward. That's what it's like with Alec now. I don't think he's picked up on it yet. 

            Alec and I ride back to Jam Pony later than usual and are more than ready to get away from work. I head to my locker and Alec to his and soon I have all my stuff and am ready to leave. I start to walk away, but Alec's voice interrupts me. 

            "So, will I see you at Crash?" I turn around rolling my eyes expecting Alec's familiar smirk that says he's teasing me over what happened last night there, but he just stares at me as he puts on his jacket, the sign of a smirk completely absent. 

            Realizing he's serious, I simply shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Haven't really decided what I'm going to do tonight."

            "All right…but if you feel like coming by, do." Alec says with a smile and I turn around to leave.

            I don't know if I will go to Crash or not. It would be nice to have a night out hanging with OC, but if Alec is there…well, that could be weird. I ride home and Cindy is sitting on the couch. "Hey, girl. You got off early. How come?" I ask.

            "No, boo. You just got out late. Look at the time." OC replies and I glance at my watch. "So what's the dealio with you and Alec?" she asks and I look up surprised. She rolls her eyes. "Girl, I saw the two of you standing there this morning. You looked like a deer in headlights. What's up?"

            I debate for a second whether to tell her. "Well, I've got this problem…" I trail off, not quite sure how to put this. I make my way over to where she's sitting and continue. "I've got this problem and it has to do with Alec. The problem is that I like him…a lot." I let the last part out in a quick breath and tentatively look at OC. She's grinning and shaking her head. "What?!"

            "Boo, I saw this comin' a mile away. Ever since he started at Jam Pony." She chuckles again, but is cut short by the pillow in my hand lightly hitting her in the face.

            "OC, this isn't funny. I don't know what to do." I complain as I sink further down and lay my head back. 

            "Just come to Crash tonight. Something's bound to happen." Cindy gives me her advice.

            I grin and head to my room to dress for a night out.

*I'll definitely try to get the next chapter out faster than this one! Thanks for all the reviews I got everyone!*


	3. Fight

Title: The Other Side

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. 

A/N: *~*~*~* means that the story is being told from a different POV. It's not too difficult to figure out whose. 

About half an hour later Original Cindy and I arrive at Crash and enter into the talking and socializing of the club. My senses immediately heighten and I look for Alec in the crowd. I see him and sketch sitting at a table waiting for me and OC to show. He looks up and spots us. He nods in our directions and jerks his head toward the table in an invitation to join them. I make my way to the table with OC close behind. She swiftly overtakes me as we approach the table and sits next to Sketchy. This leaves one available seat: the spot beside Alec. I shoot Cindy a look and take a seat. 

            "Hey," I say as I fill a glass from the pitcher of beer on the table.

            "Hi, Max. Didn't know if you'd show." Alec smiles at me and I take a sip of beer. As I put my glass down Alec reaches for the pitcher and his hand brushes my arm. Immediately goose bumps appear on my skin and I can feel a blush staining my cheeks. Why can't I just get this under control?

            I look up to see Alec staring at me. He almost looks concerned. It's like we're in our own world staring into each other's eyes until Sketch decides to interrupt the moment with a loud belch.

            "You idiot!" OC says as she slaps Sketchy on the head.

            "What? What did I do?" he asks confused, not even realizing the moment he totally ruined between Alec and me. 

            "Fool!" Cindy says and rolls her eyes.

            With the moment broken, Alec and I both lean back in our chairs, not looking at each other. As Alec shifts in his chair his knee brushes mine. I jerk in my chair and Alec's head snaps in my direction. I avoid his eyes by turning my head towards the dance floor. 

            Suddenly Original Cindy speaks up. "Max, let's go get a pitcher refill." I give her a grateful look and quickly stand up.

            "Thanks, boo," I say as we head to the bar. 

            "Listen, girl, you just need to keep it real. Stop frettin' your head about the boy and just go with it," OC advices as she gestures to the bartender.

            "Yeah, well…easier said than done," I say as I glance around and meet Alec's eyes looking at me from across the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I watch Max as I think. Sketchy's voice interrupts my thoughts. "So what's up with her?" he asks almost as soon and Max and Cindy leave the table. "You know, with Max."

            "Um…I don't know," I lie. I know what's wrong with Max. It has to do with me. At first I thought maybe she might still be in heat, but she's not giving off pheromones like X5's in heat do. It has something to do with me. I take a sip of my beer as I glance back at Max. She sees me and quickly turns away. I sigh and turn back towards Sketchy. "Who knows what her problem is? You know women and their 'female troubles'."  

            She's been acting this way for awhile…it's just been getting worse as time goes on. It's getting pretty annoying, actually. She can never just face up to her feelings- always hiding behind a tough-ass attitude. She isn't happy with Logan. She knows he doesn't understand us – Max and me and the others from Manticore. She just doesn't want to face it. Logan is her "normal" boyfriend…but the problem is, we aren't normal. We can't expect to lead normal lives, but Max still wants to. She wants to stay in this bubble where she can pretend that she's normal – that she's happy and doesn't have the past that she does. Oh well. Not my problem.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I need to get out of here. With Alec here, OC in the know about what's going on, and Sketchy dumbly sitting there asking questions – it's just too much and not improving my day a whole lot.

            "OC, I think I'm gonna head out. See ya," I say and OC looks up in surprise.

            "You sure, boo?" she asks and I nod in reply before heading for the door. I avoid looking over to the table where Alec and Sketchy are sitting and continue out the door. I get on my baby and head out. Now that I'm alone I can actually think about this situation with Alec. I always thought Logan and I were good together, but he and I are too different. I know they opposite attracts, but that theory just doesn't work with us. 

            I stop and realize I've reached the Space Needle. I go to the top and sit for awhile thinking. My eye lids feel heavy and I realize that I'm actually tired. Must be the heat period. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

            OC came and told me Max left. I was hoping to spend a nice night out at Crash, but it's definitely not turning out the way I wanted. So I grab up my coat and go out after her. We need to talk and I don't care whether she wants to or not. I walk into the cool night air and wonder where Max went. I look up into the sky and a tall structure catches my eye. Max mentioned the space Needle before. Right after Zack left. 

            I walk to the Space Needle and get there within ten minutes. I get up to the top and stop as I see Max lying on her side. I quickly step towards her and see that she is sleeping. It feel s odd to see her so vulnerable. She looks so much smaller…much more like the child she was at Manticore. When she's awake, Max always has a tense stance – as if always ready to defend herself. Now, however, she's curled up, almost in fetal position. So unprotected….so exposed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

            I stretch lazily and open my eyes to see complete blackness surrounding me. There is a little bit of light from one dim light bulb left.

            "Hey, Max." I freeze as I hear a voice behind me. I slowly turn around and see Alec sitting a few feet away, knees pulled up to this chest…just sitting as though a few seconds before he had been deep in thought.

            "Hey," I answer and my voice is strained. I can hear it and I know Alec can too. We watch each other for a few moments and I think of what to say. Alec beats me to it.

            "So, you left Crash in a hurry. Why?" his eyes are studying me and I wonder if he is listening to see if my heartbeat speeds up. 

            Trying to pass it off as nothing I shrug. "Just didn't feel like a night out after all." I avoid his eyes.

            "Max." The way he says my name – it sounds almost like a warning or a threat. "Why did you leave Crash?"

            "I just told you, Alec. I just didn't wa-"

            Alec bursts out, interrupting me. "Max, cut it out!" He looks livid. "You never just face up to anything. You're either lying about the way you feel or hiding it behind your tough-ass, bitch girl attitude!"

            "Oh, you're one to talk, Alec! You're the one who is 'always all right' …You know, you could just give me a break, Alec. Did you ever think of that?" I glare at Alec, breathing hard.

            "Don't you ever get sick of getting all these breaks? Everybody gives you breaks, Max…everyone except me. That's why you hate me…because I don't shift my life around to make yours easier!" 

            "Easier?! Yeah right. The only way you could make it easier is to stay out of it and go somewhere else!" I shout, my fists are clenched at my sides and I am trying my best to resist the urge to lash out at the X5 standing before me.

            "Oh, yeah. Sorry Max. I forgot that your way of solving things is to either ignore them or run away from them…or make someone else run." He seems calmer and it irritates me more, but I can't think of a way to respond to that. I say the only thing I can.

            "Just shut the hell up, Alec."

            "No, Max. I am sick of being treated like dirt by you. Being blamed for things that have nothing to do with me," he replies heatedly.

            "Don't make me kick your ass, Alec" I respond, staring at him.

            "Oh no. Here comes the tough-ass attitude. You want to fight me, Max? Go ahead. Let's see what you got," he says while backing up. He goes into the indoor section of the Space Needle. I follow and he sets into fighting stance. I don't move and Alec gestures for me to also take a fighting stance.

            "Come on, Max. You've been wanting to kick my ass for awhile. Well, here's a chance."

            I take a similar stance as him and eye him. We begin to circle and continue to watch each other, each playing our part as the predator. We pause and Alec raises his eyebrow. Anger builds up again and I strike out first with a kick. He blocks it and I got for a hit. We fight a while longer and I notice that Alec is taking the offense, doing more blocking than fighting. I pause, breathing hard.

            "Come on, Alec. Afraid to really take me on?" I look at him, wondering why he's not truly fighting. "It's not any fun to kick the ass of someone who doesn't fight back."

            I return to the fight doing a roundhouse. Alec jumps it and his shoe connects with my side. This is more like it. We fight, getting more and more aggressive as we continue sparring. 

            Finally I hold up my hands and back away breathing heavily. I'm sweaty despite the cool air and I'm exhausted, but I feel great. We both stand there waiting for our breathing to return to normal. 

            "You've got some good moves," Alec pants and I nod in return.

            "You're not too terrible yourself."

            Alec grins roguishly and I can't help but smile back. We watch each other a silent minute and the tension that had been so immense earlier begins to return. Not wanting things to become strained again, I begin to turn away. "I'm gonna go." I mumble, but before I can depart, I feel Alec's firm hand unyieldingly on my arm. 


	4. Reflexes

The Other Side, Chapter 4.

Written by: Gabriela

Rating: PG-13

A/N: means that the story is now being told from the point of view of a different person…it's pretty simple to figure out who it is….

            I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far. I'm so sorry it took so long to get it out!! I'll try to be quicker with the next one!

Alec's hand feels heavy on my arm and it prevents me from leaving. I freeze, but refuse to turn around. I can't face him. I've made too many mistakes in the past 24 hours, and I don't need to add to the already long list. I prepare to continue my departure and go to tug my arm out of his grasp, but his hand remains firm in its hold on my arm. I sigh and turn around, resigning to the fact that Alec will not let me just leave.

I turn, sucking in a breath, ready to barrage Alec about not just letting things go, but the anger dies away as I look at him. He is gazing at me – but I've never seen this look from him before. It isn't one of anger or annoyance, nor is it the usual smirk that resides in his eyes. He looks open – completely and totally open; as if he's just waiting for me to read his thoughts. I stare at him, wanting to know what he is thinking, and yet afraid to at the same time.

I jump slightly as Alec's hand is suddenly upon my cheek. I can't help but lean into his touch – it really feels like it's been forever since I've felt this kind of tenderness from a guy. I turn slightly, my head inclined toward his hand. For a split second my head clears and I realize who I am, who he is, and where we are. I quickly jerk my head away from his palm and look at him, ready to turn and flee.

He looks at me and breathes my name. "Maxie…"  My X-5 reflexes aren't quick enough tonight and Alec moves before I do. His left hand goes once again to my cheek and he steps towards me, his body close to mine. Before I can even think of moving, his hand cups my cheek more and tilts my head slightly as he leans down to kiss me. The kiss is tender, not lust-filled like the ones at Crash. I realize that he isn't doing this as a reaction to my heat cycle, nor is he doing it to satisfy his own male urges. As soon as I make this realization, my thoughts scatter as he deepens the kiss. His other hand is resting on my waist and with it, he urges my body closer to his and I willingly oblige. I thought kissing Alec last night was good, but tonight it's amazing. This isn't the hurried, lustful kiss of before…we're actually enjoying each other, savoring it.

Alec's hand on the back of my neck startles me and everything seems to come back into focus.

I feel Max tense up, but before I can try to put her back at ease, she jerks her lips away from mine and I feel the cool air sweep in, replacing the warmth her lips had just provided. I open my eyes and see Max's panicked face before me. Her eyes are wide, staring into mine. I look back and try to convey calmness to her through eye contact. It doesn't work and before I can even try to stop her from leaving once again, she's turned and disappeared.

"Max, Wait!" I yell into the vacant air around me. Even if Max did hear me, I know she won't come back. She's too scared. God damn it….God damn her! I don't know what to do now. I want to follow Max, get this all settled. But part of me wants to just go home, go to sleep, and forget for tonight at least, that any of this even happened. I settle for the latter.

I go back to my place, slam the door, and throw my jacket into the nearest chair. I plop down on the couch and flick aimlessly through the channels on TV. My mind wanders over the past 24 hours. Things between Max and I won't ever be the same. No matter what we do: we've done too much to just pretend it didn't happen and go on about our normal existences. Damn it…why the hell did I have to go and complicate things? Not that things with Max and I have ever been simple…but I really messed everything up this time. Tomorrow at work is going to be hell…maybe I should just call in. No, I won't do that. I don't know exactly what's going on with Max and me, but we're gonna have to deal with it sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

My head flops back and I shut my eyes, trying to block the incessant thoughts. There are just so many things to deal with when it comes to Max. Logan is one of those things. Even she doesn't know how she feels about him. Max just wants someone to be beside her, someone to be there with her, share things with her. Oh, she'd never admit that and sometimes I wonder if she even realizes that's what she wants. Her actions speak for themselves – I know she seems really tough and independent, and to an extent she is. But her whole life she's wanted companionship. Even back at Manticore – she didn't consider those in her block her unit – oh no – they were her siblings, her brothers and sisters. And she's had Original Cindy with her for years now…but OC can only fill the friendship, sisterly roll. That's why she's so dependent on Logan. As far as I know from Original Cindy, he's the only guy who knows about Max – and he's not a jerk to her. And that's where Max gets the thought that she and Logan are "meant to be."  Please.

Max wants to like and love Logan so badly – she wants to try and have a "normal" life. Settle down with oh-so-"normal" Logan and try to forget that she has the past she does and that even now she has people hunting her. As for Logan – well, he's in love with the idea of Max. He's completely infatuated with the idea of having some super-human female beside him fighting crime and injustice. They're both in love with ideas in their heads. I've tried to talk to Max, and that did absolutely no good – just got her more pissed off at me.

I sigh deeply and go to get a drink. I'm done thinking about this – Max will have to come to the truth on her own…and hopefully it'll be soon.

            My boo just walked – no, stalked, in here all in a huff. She went to her room, slammed the door, and I haven't heard a thing from her since. My guess is that it has something to do with Alec. And seeing as how Max usually will come in and rant to me about stuff he done wrong, I'm going to go ahead and assume that this time it isn't all Alec's fault – whatever 'it' is. I love my girl, but sometimes she can't see things that are five inches from her face.

            Like this thing she's got going with Logan. It's for all the wrong reasons.  But my boo don't see that – and neither does Logan, her sugar daddy. Oh well, Original Cindy tries to stay out of this kind of stuff for a reason – getting involved just makes things all a mess. I better go see if she's all right.

            "Max?" No answer.  "Boo, is everything a'ight?"  I strain to hear any noises from the other side of the door.

            "I'm all right. Just got a lot to think about. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"  Max answers me and her tone says that she ain't gonna be talking to me about what's going on anytime soon – at least not tonight.

            "All right. I'll see ya tomorrow, Max. 'Night." I go back to my room and get ready for bed. I'm really curious about what went down tonight. I'm almost positive it has something to do with Alec: no one else gets my girl's back up like him. Max don't see it, but he's the only guy who can get behind the shield she puts up. She sees it as fighting, but I see as angsty flirting. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who sees it that way.

            I didn't get much sleep last night. Damn Alec. There's no way I can face him today. Cindy's already up eating breakfast and getting ready for work. I'll go out and see if she'll cover for me.

            "Hey, OC. Listen, I need you to tell Normal I'm sick or something, ok?"

            "Girl, you can't avoid things forever." OC has a knowing look on her face….I wonder how much she knows. Did she talk to Alec? She couldn't have…she wouldn't have. "Boo, calm down…you got that deer in headlights look. I don't know anything about whatever was going on with you last night. I have my guesses, but Original Cindy isn't in the know yet."

            Thank goodness for that. I still need time to sort everything out and decide on plan of action. "So will you tell Normal I won't be in today?" I almost wince at the pleading note in my voice. Alec causes that pleading tone.

            "Sure. But remember what I said, Max. You can't hide forever." With that she waves and head off to work.

            And I'm left here to think even more about Alec.

            I've already been out on three runs and it's not even 10 o'clock. I didn't see Max this morning, which I'm sort of glad about. She and I need to talk, but I'm not sure I'm in the mood for her crap today. I ride back into Jam Pony and as was the case with the last two times I came back to get packages, Max isn't here. I spot OC by her locker. I"ll talk to her…find out what Max is doing.

            "So what excuse is she having you tell Normal this time?" I walk past her saying as I make my way to my locker.

            She turns and gives me an appraising look. "She's going with illness and that she won't be in all day."

I can't help but exhale sharply and shake my head. I should've known Max wasn't gonna show at all today. That's the way she is – always running, hiding, avoiding. I look back at OC to find her staring at me, and I realize that Max hasn't told her about our little rendezvous on the Space Needle. I smirk, the first semi-smile I've had all day. Cindy must be going crazy wondering what all happened. And unfortunately for her, it's going to stay that way. Max and I need to settle this one our own – without Cindy, Logan, Asha, or anyone else being brought in. Oh well, Normal is bip-bip-bipping at me, so I gotta go on more runs…

So I've spent the whole day thinking about the Alec thing, and I still have no clue what to do. The thought of escaping and evading crossed my mind – I always did excel at that at Manticore. But Alec and Cindy both had a good point: I can't run from everything.

I hear the door open and close and I get up from my bed to ask OC if Alec said anything to her about me. Ugh, I sound like some high-school girl.

"Hey, girl…" my words die on my lips when I see that it's not Cindy who is in the apartment.

It's Alec.


End file.
